Mr CrabbyPants
by Doccubus
Summary: Bulma plays a game with Vegeta making him lose control. Bulma was very happy about that! LMAO my funniest fanfic yet!


**Don't own DBZ or any of it's characters, cuz if I did, this fanfic would totally be one of the episodes!**

**Mr. CrabbyPants**

"WOMAN!!!!" Vegeta hollered at the top of lungs, "the damn room is broken again."

"Oh fuck off Vegeta I'm busy," Bulma said turning the screwdriver carefully in a small piece of machinery, "if you want my help then call me by real name you jerk face."

"Ahh, woman I can call you whatever I please!" Vegeta said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then until you call me Bulma I'm gonna call you Mr. CrabbyPants!" Bulma said giving him a victorious smile.

"WHAT!!!" Vegeta yelled outraged, "what the hell kind of name is that! I am Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans, the most powerful…"

"warrior in the universe," Bulma finished in a mocking tone, "shut up would ya, I need to concentrate on my task."

"What the hell are you working on stupid woman," Vegeta said determined not to give in.

"Well _Mr. CrabbyPants" _Bulma said, emphasizing the name, "I'm fixing a chip that was damaged."

Vegeta growled at the insult but would not let his spunky wife get the best of him, "a chip for what, _woman?" _

"One of 18's chips, she needs it or her right leg won't work properly," Bulma explained leaving the game aside-for the moment, "I need to finish it today or she won't be able to walk. She's been flying everywhere with Krillin, poor guy is exhausted."

"Hah" Vegeta said as if he didn't care, "how did her stupid chip get damaged anyways?"

"Oh looks like Mr. CrabbyPants is quite the gossiper," Bulma said mockingly.

"Ahh woman!" Vegeta said, "I could care less…"

"Oh shut up I know you want to know," Bulma said as Vegeta grunted, "well 18 and Krillin just got a tad bit rough when they were…you know…"

"Fucking each other?" Vegeta said bluntly.

"Well I wanted to put it more delicately but yeah," Bulma said.

"What and 18 is the one who got damaged and not the little runt?" Vegeta said not quite believing his ears.

"Well he had a few broken bones and his shoulder was dislocated," Bulma explained, "but neither of them realized the damage until after they finished and relaxed."

"HAHA" Vegeta laughed evilly, "what a dumb ass, doesn't your bald friend know how to control himself so he won't hurt himself or his mate?"

"Well he's not bald anymore" Bulma said, "and shut up Mr. CrabbyPants, I don't suppose you can do any better?"

"What!" Vegeta said completely insulted by the comparison.

"I didn't stutter," Bulma said, "now let me finish this project so I can start dinner."

"Shut up woman," Vegeta said angrily, "you are not leaving this room until I prove to you that I am a thousand times better than that scrawny little weakling."

"I hardly consider Krillin a weakling if he could handle someone twice as strong as him," Bulma said, "_more than once a night." _

"Ha! Yeah right," Vegeta scoffed.

"You've never done it and they have," Bulma said, "maybe it's cuz your so crabby and angry all the time. I bet you Gohan is probably better than you too, Videl always looks satisfied. Never underestimate a nerd."

Vegeta growled loudly and said, "I'll show you!!!!" He leapt on Bulma and immediately ripped off her shirt and pants while laying her flat on the table.

"Oh great!" Bulma said sarcastically.

"Shut up woman, that's a good look for you," Vegeta said smirking.

Bulma acted as though she was disinterested and kept on fixing 18's chip making Vegeta growl. "Let's see how well you can work on the chip when I'm doing this," Vegeta said taking one of her nipples in his mouth. Bulma bit her lip to stop her moans from erupting and tried to continue her work. Vegeta did not buy her act and simply bit on the nipple.

"Ahh fuck Vegeta!" Bulma said as Vegeta smirked and went down lower to her wet womanhood.

"You can't hide your lust from me woman," Vegeta said placing his finger inside her womanhood and putting it in Bulma's mouth so that she could taste herself. "My turn," Vegeta said with a smirk. He slipped his tongue deep into Bulma's vagina making her back arch and a loud gasp escape from her lips. "I'm gonna fuck you all night woman!"

"You better Mr. CrabbyPants!" Bulma yelled out climaxing.

"Don't call me that!" Vegeta screamed thrusting his manhood deep into her making her scream in agony and in pleasure.

"I should do that more often," Bulma said sarcastically then mockingly, "Mr. CrabbyPants!" Vegeta screamed in rage and started to thrust into her faster and harder without mercy-or control. Bulma screamed in pleasure and wrapped her legs around her man. The table gave way and they came crashing down hard on the floor. This didn't phase Vegeta so he continued thrusting into her roughly. Bulma groaned as the pain in her back became combined with the pleasure of Vegeta inside of her. "Ahh shit" Bulma said as her body started to tense up. Vegeta smirked and thrust into her so deep that Bulma let out a stomach-churning, glass-breaking scream and came hard. Vegeta grunted and spilled his seed inside of her.

He pulled out, stood up, and put his pants back on. "Clean up the mess, finish the stupid chip, feed the brat and take him over to Kakkarot's place, then come upstairs," Vegeta ordered, "I'll be waiting for you to show you who's boss."

Bulma panted as she tried to catch her breath. She got up slowly because her back was killing her. "The bedroom?" Bulma said, "how boring is that? Goku and Chichi did it on the nimbus!"

"Ahh!" Vegeta said throwing his hands up in the air.

"And babe," Bulma said wrapping her arms around Vegeta's neck, "in this relationship, no one is boss, Mr. Cra…"

"Ah!" Vegeta said placing a finger on her lips, "don't call me that wo…Bulma." Vegeta grunted and gave her small smirk.

Bulma smiled in satisfaction and said, "I love you too Vegeta."


End file.
